Of Matches and Stuttering
by Maggie Soares
Summary: Amy and Ian have to talk to each other again, no matter how much they don't want to- they have one common goal- Natalie and Dan. Imy? lol and... Natan? XD Ian/Amy and Natalie/Dan :P
1. Ian

**a/n: my first attempt at an non- icarly fic, so you have to know how much I absolutely LOVE this pairing! Even though at the moment I feel like killing Ian Kabra with a cheese grater, I still gotta love it XD**

**sooo ya Ian's point of view on the flight to "Lake Tash"**

**oh, and I don't own anything :P**

Ian Kabra had a headache.

Not because of another coach flight, not because he knew they were headed in the wrong direction- because of the silence.

Silence from the seat beside him- his sister, Natalie Kabra.

It was a 2 second hesitation.

He didn't think anyone would notice.

But he didn't account for Natalie.

He didn't account for actually finding something to like about Amy.

He was the one who had come up with the plan- make "friends" with the Cahills, let them do the dirty work- they would lead them right to the next clue.

It had been the perfect plan- but it had needed to be better researched.

For example, how would he have known about how interesting Amy was? How would he have ever guessed that she wasn't just some stuttering idiot?

When they had left them for dead in that cave, the 2 Cahills (and one Oh) weren't aware that Ian could hear them. He had told Natalie to go wait in the car they had waiting, he needed to take care of something. He heard Alistair speaking to Amy, saying that he was sorry, he would have stopped anything from happening if he had only known that she was falling for him

_Falling _for him?

The one word was the reason why Ian wasn't trying to redeem himself to his sister wasn't paying attention to her. He hadn't _fallen_ for her, but then again he didn't have anything to compare to. He didn't _think_ he had fallen.

The kiss wasn't part of the plan.

_But it was meaningless_, he tried to tell himself; _wasn't even a kiss at all really, just a quick brushing of lips… nothing serous…_ it meant nothing to him.

It was his first.

He knew that girls at home would have been more that willing, but none of them had the same… appeal. None of them were as…. _Lovely_.

He smiled in spite of himself at the memory

There _was_ one thing he knew, one thing that wasn't stuffing his head, taking over- Lake Tash did not exist- at least, not where they were going- Ian wasn't sure why he didn't tell Natalie this, why they were on a plane leading to nowhere of importance.

He didn't understand why even though he knew that, he still left them. He told himself it was to get rid of the competition, but he knew that it was really to protect her. He saw the look in Natalie's eyes; cold, untrusting. Like it or not, Natalie depended on him- if he said that Lake Tash was where the next clue was, then off they went. If she knew that they were lying, they would be in even more danger than they already are.

He sighed, rested his head against the window; he wasn't tired, didn't feel like sleeping- but it would be an escape all the same.

And then a Tiny voice from beside him, unlike anything that had ever come out of Natalie Kabra's mouth before.

"Amy Cahill?"

**Chapter one is done now! Lol sorry I'm tired, can't really think of anything witty-er to say :P ok… so review, and it's a cookie for you! XD oh my wow that rhymed! Wooowwww I need some sleep :P**


	2. Amy

***is sorry* you guys, I have no excuse for not updating- I apologize profusely. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go, and I started working on an iCarly multi-chap, and I just sort of pushed this to the back of my mind- however, now I know exactly where this is going, so please enjoy :D**

**Amy POV**

It was the hesitation that got her.

It was almost like he had heard her silent begging; _Don't do this, don't leave me here!_

But no, his heart was cold- and when he left, her own heart followed suit.

She began to retreat even more into her private little corner of the universe- an accomplishment, when you consider how introverted she already is.

And it's not like she wanted to be like this- she wanted nothing more than to be like Dan, no matter what she said to him- he was the likeable one, and, though she had friends before this, they weren't _really _her friends, just the people she sat with at lunch- she had their phone numbers, but she knew she wouldn't have called even if aunt Beatrice had let her. That's why she reads, really- the characters were her interesting friends, despite how crazy that makes her seem. Books are better than people, she realizes now, she learned her lesson.

A lesson she wishes she could have learned before all this.

_His_ name became a bad word, and she became a nun- any indication of _him, _and, she thinks, she becomes _him_, lashing out on Dan and Nellie, getting angrier and angrier at _him_, and the world, for that matter.

She couldn't blame her stupidity on anyone but herself, she knew, but she still did- she could've made a list of everyone _he _made her hate- Dan and Nellie, Grace, even her parents, because they all didn't think to warn them, to train them for this.

She hates him.

She lo- she stops.

She tries to convince herself that he doesn't mean anything to her- he used her as a stepping stone, she can do the same to him. The….. kiss had no meaning to her, although she had to hand it to him, she thinks with a bitter laugh, he's a good actor- if this manipulating people into thinking they're in lo-_stop!_ Being an evil dictator thing doesn't work out, he could win an Oscar.

She tries to tell herself that it doesn't matter anyway, she doesn't even like him, he obviously has no room for feelings, so the kiss doesn't even matter.

Even though it was her first.

She throws that thought out of her mind, growing angrier at herself for even thinking that- that was worse than saying _his _name out loud.

Obviously, she had heard Dan Cahill's voice before, but she almost didn't recognize it. The last time he had talked like this was the day of their parent's funeral, quiet and meek, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ian Kabra?"

**a/n: ok, so I know that this is pretty much the same as the previous chapter, but I wanted to show everyone how alike Amy and Ian are without even knowing it. Next one will be up soon, promise!!**


End file.
